Save the Last Dance for Me
by Niji Hitomi Kabra
Summary: Celebratory party in Seireitei. Who's dancing with who? Songfic, implied yaoi/yuri/het, post cannon. LONG one-shot. Can you guess all the pairings? There's a lot of them.


The lights were low, the music hummed through the air, and the majority of the Soul Society was packed into the cleaned out warehouse. Somebody had pulled the most talented musicians from across Seireitei to cater to the over-worked, stressed death reapers. The supplies had been moved to some division's empty barracks for the night. And the members of the Kidou Corps had, at the mild suggestion of the Sotaichou, hung strings of softly glowing and pulsing balls of light across the ceiling. There was a table of refreshments, drinks of all kinds, foodstuffs from both Japan and around the world, and a delectable selection of some sort of white petit fours that one of the new captains brought. Each one was somehow electrifying, sending a small jolt of reishi through the consumer.

All in all it was a wonderful turn out. A small group of Shinigami hung back, relaxing around a table next to the wall. A few sat, a few stood, but all deliberately clung to the wall, one target each in mind.

"Wonderful idea." The deep voice to his left rumbled, sipping from a large stein of amber alcohol.

"Hai, senpai. I do not believe I have seen such revelry in a very long time." The faintly arrogant baritone sat to his other side, whose warehouse the gathered death reapers were using.

"Arigato gouzaimous. It was necessary, I think." The white-haired captain smiled and nodded as the others around him gave small noises of agreement.

He did not ask why any of his companions were partaking of the dancing. None of them wanted to bring their faults to the surface of this highly enjoyable evening; A blinding obsession, size, a lack of grace off the battle field, pride and reputation, and finally, his own illness. These things kept the small group out of the thick of things, but they knew exactly what was going on away from them. Their eyes watched carefully chosen targets on the floor. Flashes of hair color, the twist of a hip, or the sound of a laugh kept them paralyzed. It was enough to drive a more protective partner to distraction the way everyone kept grinding and twisting and switching dance partners, but not these few. It was enough to know that when the party died down, their chosen targets would abandon all others in favor of them.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

On the dance floor itself, hands reached out, pulling the effeminate figure from partner to partner, barely making eye contact before enfolding the figure into the dance. Feathers flew in the flurry of the steps, and the immaculately style coiffure barely held itself together. The burble of haughty laughter soothed the protective pride of the watcher on the wall enough that he cracked a smirk knowing full well how little the object of his desire thought of the hands currently engaged around his waist.

_You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light_

The moon had risen far enough to stream through the skylights of the warehouse, and it danced across pale skin, black tattoos and glinted off of a feral grin that could only truly reach one person. Cinnamon eyes caught silver across the room, and a deliberate wink was all that was needed to reassure the other as yet another set of hands drew the owner into yet another semi-erotic display of music. Laughter caused that grin to split wider, and the owner to throw his head back in pure, uninhibited joy. It made the silver eyes across the room light up in a reflection of that happiness, with a lurch of heart and the twitch of the corners of a mouth.

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Two of the wallflowers relaxed further into their positions, momentarily reassured that their targets had not forgotten about them. They allowed themselves to be caught in the music for a short while before checking once again.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

Blonde wavy curls swung back as the owner tipped her head back to swing the last of her drink. With a fine pink blush across her cheeks she leaned forward, using her assets to earn another drink from another would-be partner. She swayed her hips to the music, letting the pink scarf around her shoulders flex back and forth as an artificial tail in plain view of the one she knew was watching her. He adored it when she did that. It was what had given him the courage to speak with her in the first place. So, accepting the new drink she threw a saucy wink over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd again.

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

The first thing to reach his ears was laughter, loud and boisterous. He knew his target was drunk, or at least putting on a masterful facsimile. His normal attire was off to the side somewhere, making it harder for him to be tracked, but they'd known each other for so long, he didn't even need to glance up to know that both knew. It was common for them to play this game. He would flirt while his other waited. Then they'd take the energy and fun from the night and retire with it.

_But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

A sigh broke the semi-uneasy silence among the group, and two of the others visibly relaxed, or at least relaxed further. Both knew their partners well, and though the undercurrent pervading the air, the reason the group had gathered together in the first place, still pulsed around them, their confidence was affecting the others. The night was going off without a hitch, in spite of some questionable attendees.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

He growled lowly into his partner's ear, not moving an inch from the embrace of his chosen. In fact they had as much skin connecting as possible. Perhaps it was some inner voice that kept his partner clinging to him as much as he was reciprocating, but he didn't care. His sensitive nose was buried in sunset spikes, and his clawed hands wound tightly into the hakama-himo that was the only fabric separating his palms from the lightly tanned flesh underneath.

"I could eat you right here and now." He growled again.

His partner growled back, "Not if you wanna make the right impression."

That brought a round of rough laughter, and he closed his cerulean eyes letting his face split into a feral grin. He purred, and the rumble sent shivers down his partner's spine. He barely heard the murmured, "Later. Eat me later."

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go_

"I do think he's fitting in well." The dirty blonde passed his koibito as the two of them exchanged partners.

They met briefly, and a piano-key grin answered, "Of course! Ya figured out how ta fix 'em so they could be here. It's the least we could do ta repay 'em after all they did fer us."

Both laughed and were torn apart, back into the thick of the mob as every dancing body was trying to squeeze as much out of the last few songs as possible. Grey-green eyes met warm, playful brown and both winked before their current partners spun them around, blonde hair flying in opposite directions.

_If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no_

Someone bent to whisper in the ear below the long violet tail, and the owner leered, the arms around her waist tightening slightly. She giggled, took a swing of the drink in her hand and shook her head, moving off to yet another suitor. The game was lovely, but after a while it just got boring; even the music wasn't enough to keep her attention. So she stalked off the floor, one person standing out in her mind for her prey.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

Seeing her target approaching, the last of the wallflowers finally allowed the music to grip her. Just as the two came together, she surrendered to the smile that her target alone could pull to her face. The two positively purred together as the last song of the evening began to play.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

Now that the music had slowed, and most of the throng was trickling out of the building to continue the party in more private settings, he felt comfortable with his size to pull her out onto the dance floor. Having foregone his usual liberty spikes for a more professional tail at the nape of his neck, he knew with the song he'd chosen his hair would stay out of the way.

He spun her close, swaying to the music, and rumbling the lyrics against her ear. She smiled, more with her eyes than her mouth as her braid, done to the back for the same reason he left his un-gelled, flew out behind her. She knew he was a wonderful dancer, no one who adored battle the way he did could manage it without picking up grace and balance. What she'd not expected was how adept he was, and she was pleasantly reminded why she put up with having to patch up his division so often as he dipped her.

The years and stress and worry melted under the barrage of skillful hands and an enjoyable preamble of fizzy alcohol. She laughed out loud and he drew her close again, showing off his violent care with both a flash of serrated teeth and a glint in his visible eye.

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

Laughter dominated their pairing as they came together time and again. Burnt orange hair flew into the faces of would be separators, and delicate feet slid around the polished floor with the grace of an ice skater. Though both had been pulled apart at regular intervals throughout the night, now they crashed together, hands locked and the kidou light above them glinted off the matching blue hairpins shared between the two. No matter who'd stepped in between, they only had eyes for each other.

_And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me_

She didn't move to the beat at all, and that was what he loved and hated about her. He didn't really dance either, just nodded his head and stood strong and still as she leapt from his shoulder to the arms of his Fukutaicho, flattening the poor boy. Not that the dark-haired, tattooed man seemed overly concerned that his partner had pounced him. He cocked an eyebrow and she launched herself back into his arms, or at least onto his back.

"You really do move to your own beat." He intoned, glancing at her with more warmth in his eyes than in his voice.

"Uh Yup!" She crowed, swinging from his neck, her lime colored hair fly around her head like a halo.

He just rolled his eyes again and wrapped his arms around her waist to not-so-gently direct her towards the door.

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, Save the last dance for me_

A few more people left the floor, the love song encouraged the shortest of the captains to pull his date closer. Her older brother was wrapped up in his own pairing, so even though he didn't fear him, it made him more comfortable to know that they wouldn't be too closely observed. He murmured things in her ear that he'd die if anyone but she heard, tucking his nose against her dark bangs. She smirked, and after a quick glance around her, turned her lips to meet his briefly.

Next to them, the blonde haired version smiled sweetly at her date. It was so nice of him to have escorted her, and he was so polite, and kind, and she could go on and on about him. It warmed her almost as much as knowing nii-chan and her twin were enjoying themselves for once. So she met his light blue eyes with a warm smile. He flushed and ducked his head, focusing once again on making sure he didn't step on her toes or put his hands somewhere they shouldn't be.

_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me  
Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save,  
The last dance for me  
Save the last dance, the very last dance for me._

Partners from the middle of the floor met the wallflowers, and for the few minutes of the last song there was paradise on the floor. It didn't matter of one wasn't supposed to enjoy such things, or if one had too much tail and height to feel comfortable surrounded by others, or even if the way one danced looked more akin to katas than dance steps. No, even the gentle, anti-rhythm designed to prevent loss of breath was ignored, as hearts met and hands clasped and everything was wonderful and perfect.

Let tomorrow come, for tonight? Tonight we dance!


End file.
